Você Mais Eu
by Bel 22
Summary: Draco era péssimo em matemática, mas nada era mais lógico para ele do que ele e Hermione terem sido feitos para ficarem juntos.


**N/A: Pediram-me pelo Ask uma fanfic doce do Draco com a Hermione. Eu disse okay, mas não estava muito certa no início porque todas as fanfics que eu escrevi deles dois até hoje foram em sua maioria extremamente depressivas etc. Também não tinha nenhuma ideia muito boa na cabeça para um novo tipo de enredo... até que eu ouvi a música nova da Pink em parceria com o Dallas Green, chamada **_**You and Me**_**. É folk e eu simplesmente a amei. A partir daí as coisas simplesmente começaram a se encaixar... e Você + Eu nasceu. Espero que vocês gostem. E, por favor, se puderem, ouçam a música. É maravilhosa.**

**Disclaimer: **O enredo é meu, mas os personagens não.

**Censura: **Eu diria foda-se porque você lê o que você quer, mas o site me obriga a classificar como M – 16.

* * *

Não fazia mais de um ano que Hermione não voltava para casa, mas parecia fazer décadas. Principalmente depois de tudo o que acontecera; depois dela ter apagado a memória de meus pais, da luta com Voldemort e de Harry quase ter morrido definitivamente. O quarto com papel de parede amarelo desbotado parecia pertencer à outra era, ou talvez apenas a outra Hermione.

Tinha levado algum tempo até que ela conseguisse finalmente sair de Hogwarts. A guerra tinha afetado a todos e ela não podia abandonar cada pessoa que tinha estado ao seu lado todos aqueles anos para fugir para uma cama quente com cobertas ainda infantis. Então ela ficou. Ficou por tanto tempo quanto precisaram dela e ajudou todo mundo a colocar tudo no lugar, embora todos soubessem que nada voltaria a ser igual, e só então foi para a Austrália recuperar seus pais.

Fora um longo final de semana. E depois que as coisas foram finalmente esclarecidas com a sua família, ela ficou sem saber para onde ir novamente. O mundo trouxa nunca tinha parecido uma opção.

Rony queria que ela ficasse na casa dele, mas Hermione sabia que isso nunca daria certo. Parecia não haver espaço para outra garota naquela família que não fossem Molly e Ginny. Até mesmo Fleur ainda estava tentando arrumar uma frestinha onde pudesse se encaixar sem causar muito atrito. Hermione nunca quis soar ingrata, mas negou o convite de Rony. Harry o tinha aceitado.

O próximo passo que ela tinha dado provavelmente significava que ela estava louca, mas Hermione não conseguia enxergar um lugar para ir que não fosse onde Draco estivesse.

Eles tinham se separado na Batalha de Hogwarts, quando Draco fugira com seus pais para não tomar partido. Isso tinha tornado as coisas mais fáceis para ela porque Hermione não podia ver uma maneira de enfrentá-lo. Draco ter se tornado neutro tinha tirado um grande peso de suas costas.

Antes de ir embora, ele tinha implorado que ela fosse junto. Draco precisava ir embora por seus pais — como eles não sabiam qual seria o resultado da Batalha, não podiam arriscar tomar um lado. Mas não queria deixar Hermione para trás. Só que acontece que ela era forte o bastante para ser deixada para trás. Hermione podia se defender sozinha porque ela era a Sabe-Tudo, a melhor bruxa do ano deles, e foi isso o que ela disse para Draco. Seu rosto estava cheio de determinação e fuligem e Draco percebeu que ela estava certa — como sempre.

Ele a abraçara e sussurrara que estaria esperando por ela assim que a Batalha acabasse. Naquela hora aquilo pareceu fazer sentido, então ela assentiu. Não houve tempo para um beijo. Havia uma guerra acontecendo em volta deles e Lucius e Narcisa ainda estavam ali, observando os dois com curiosidade e um pouco de consternação — o filho deles tinha se apaixonado por uma Sangue Ruim.

Depois que tudo se acalmou e Hermione teve um tempo para pensar, ela não soube como encontrar Draco. Ele tinha dito que estaria esperando por ela, mas o que exatamente aquilo significava? Pela primeira vez a insegurança acabou com todas as respostas da Sabe-Tudo.

Então ela decidiu arriscar. Hermione apareceu na mansão dos Malfoy logo depois do final de semana em que encontrara seus pais. Ela sequer sabia se haveria alguém ali, já que era muito provável que os Malfoy tivessem decidido viajar até que as coisas tivessem se acalmado. Eles tinham sido perdoados por todos dos seus crimes por causa da sua não-participação da guerra, mas ainda havia alguns bruxos que nutriam rancor por aquela família. Hermione tinha colocado tudo isso em uma balança antes de tomar a sua decisão final, mas no fim o seu estômago embrulhado de ansiedade falou mais alto.

Fora Draco quem atendera a porta.

E as palavras dele acabaram com todo aquele rebuliço de dúvidas que havia em sua cabeça e se estendia até a sua barriga.

— Por que você demorou tanto?

Ele tinha sentido a falta dela.

Ele tinha ficado preocupado.

Ele tinha querido sair daquela porra de mansão e ir atrás dela todos os dias.

Lucius e Narcisa não estavam em casa. Como Hermione previra, eles tinham viajado e iriam ficar fora até que as coisas se acalmassem. Draco não tinha ido junto por causa dela. Ele tinha ficando esperando por ela, como prometera que faria.

Só que o mais importante é que ele não precisava esperar mais. Nem ela.

Draco tinha arrastado Hermione para a sua cama e afastado todas aquelas memórias ruins do coração dela. Sempre haveriam as cicatrizes, como a Marca Negra no braço dele e o Sangue Ruim, quase curado, feito no braço dela por Bellatrix, mas tudo isso estava no passado. Tudo isso estava jogado dentro de uma gaveta, empurrado bem no fundinho, atrás das agulhas e das linhas de costura, em um lugar que eles nunca mexiam.

O primeiro mês tinha passado num piscar de olhos. O segundo também.

As notícias correram. Harry soube dos dois. Rony — esse tinha sido o mais difícil — também. Hermione se desculpou com ele, mas não havia muito que falar. Ela e Ronald simplesmente não combinavam. Ele seria uma criança ainda que tivesse 50 anos e ela não queria ser uma mãe. Hermione não queria ser a chata que o repreendia por ser infantil ou a Sabe Tudo. Ela estava tão cansada disso... só queria ser ela.

Ela queria ser aquela nova corajosa Hermione que tinha descoberto durante um dos piores momentos da sua vida, a guerra. Queria ser a nova desinibida e cheia de tesão Hermione que se enfiava na cama com Draco a cada oportunidade que tinha. Queria ser a nova despreocupada Hermione que cozinhava a velha receita de cookies de sua avó até seus cabelos enormes ficarem cheios de farinha e chocolate. Queria ser a Hermione que lia por prazer, não simplesmente para ter todas as respostas.

Ela tinha mudado e Rony e Harry pareciam não entender isso muito bem. No entanto, ela não os culpava. Era difícil para eles terem um momento para conversar enquanto uma guerra acontecia, então os dois nunca tiveram uma oportunidade de enxergar todas essas coisas que tinham sido modificadas enquanto ela estava de boca fechada.

Ela, Rony e Harry ainda eram amigos, mas esse era um momento em que eles estavam se dando espaço. Apenas por isso Hermione os amou ainda mais. Ela precisava desse espaço e dessa pausa.

Fazia três meses que ela estava na casa de Draco e parecia três dias. Ela não queria incomodar, mas Draco praticamente resmungava como uma criancinha mimada cada vez que ela mencionava que deveria ir embora. Ele não queria ficar mais longe dela do que o necessário. Ela decidiu confiar na honestidade dele quanto ao fato de ela não estar abusando da hospitalidade.

Narcisa e Lucius chegaram no dia seguinte. As coisas com a família de Draco tinham sido... turbulentas. Os pais dele nunca tinham esperado realmente que Hermione o procurasse. Eles achavam que ela iria querer algo além de Draco. Os dois amavam seu filho, mas também conheciam todos os defeitos dele. A guerra o tinha mudado, mas a personalidade de Draco ainda estava lá. Eles nunca esperaram que Hermione fosse querê-lo não só independente disso, mas por causa disso.

Quando chegaram na mansão, Narcisa e Lucius estavam esperando encontrar Draco de coração partido porque Hermione nunca aparecera como tinha prometido, então foi uma surpresa quando pegaram o seu filho no meio de um amasso com a Nascida Trouxa.

Hermione quisera ir embora, mas Draco continuava insistindo que aquela casa era dele e que ele queria que ela ficasse. Além do mais, seus pais iriam embora na semana seguinte. Eles tinham planejado apenas levar Draco com eles, mas Draco estava bem melhor do que eles tinham imaginado.

Então chegou o aniversário do pai de Hermione e essa pareceu ser a desculpa perfeita para tirá-los de lá. Hermione já tinha conhecido os Malfoy, agora queria que Draco conhecesse os Granger.

Ele cedeu porque sabia que isso era importante para ela.

Ele nunca tinha previsto que um casal de dentistas iria querer fazer uma festa à fantasia. Isso quase tinha feito com que ele desistisse porque não queria estar em uma fantasia ridícula quando conhecesse os pais da sua namorada, mas Hermione tinha prometido que cuidaria de tudo.

— Só não compre fantasias de bruxos — ele pediu.

Ela tinha dado uma risadinha — estava se sentindo extremamente espirituosa naquele dia.

Hermione estava no seu quarto, quase pronta e Draco ainda não sabia o que ele iria vestir. Ele estava no banheiro enquanto ela colocou o vestido vermelho que ia até a metade das suas coxas e as sapatilhas. Era muito simples a fantasia dela. Se não fosse os chifrinhos e o tridente, ela poderia se passar por qualquer pessoa normal. Mas ela queria fazer uma surpresa para Draco, então ainda não os estava usando quando ele saiu do banheiro de seu quarto com apenas uma toalha enrolada em torno da sua cintura.

Ele ainda estava estressado e inseguro quanto aos pais dela.

Draco não queria dar um passo em falso e colocar tudo a perder. Com a sua família as coisas tinham sido quase um desastre, então queria que tudo corresse bem com os Granger.

Ele tinha se surpreendido ao ver que não eles não eram uma família muito tradicional. Hermione ainda tinha 19 anos, mas eles a tratavam como uma adulta e não se incomodavam em que ela trouxesse o namorado para dentro de sua casa, ou que ele dormisse no seu quarto.

Draco também sabia que o jeito que ela se comportava não abria margem para algo diferente. Hermione levava as opiniões de seus pais em considerações, mas em nenhum momento ela os deixava se esquecer de que ela era responsável e capaz o suficiente para fazer as suas próprias escolhas.

No primeiro dia em que eles tinham chegado a casa dela, a mãe de Hermione tinha sorrido para ele normalmente. O pai dela tinha encarado a Marca Negra de Draco, achando que aquilo era uma tatuagem e sua filha estava namorando um maloqueiro. Sabendo que a reação dele seria muito pior caso soubesse a verdade, Draco ficou feliz em ser encarado apenas como um menino mimado e rebelde.

Até aí os rituais da família trouxa não tinham sido muito diferentes de uma normal, de bruxos.

Quando Draco não estava ouvindo, a mãe de Hermione a puxara para um cantinho.

— Ele é como você? — ela tinha perguntado para a sua filha. Hermione podia ver de onde tinha herdado toda aquela sua curiosidade.

— Sim, mãe, ele é um bruxo também. — Ela sorriu. Então fez uma pausa. — Isso te incomoda?

Mas a mãe dela tinha negado efusivamente com a cabeça.

— De jeito nenhum — ela garantira. — Eu só fico feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém com quem possa dividir essa parte sua também. Não queria que você se sentisse magoada por eu e seu pai sermos leigos nesse aspecto.

Sem saber, Draco tinha sido aprovado nesse quesito também.

Sua mãe tinha amado Draco. Seu pai não tinha ficado perto o suficiente dele para amá-lo ainda, mas Hermione sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ela sabia que ele só estava um pouco intimidado pela aparência de Draco. Ele estava com medo do que aquela boa aparência queria dizer. E Hermione não queria repetir que nem todas as pessoas bonitas e ricas eram metidas, promiscuas e exigentes; seu pai teria que descobrir isso por si mesmo.

Assim como ela tinha descoberto.

Hermione encarou Draco enquanto ele tirava a toalha molhada da sua cintura. Ele a jogou em cima da cama dela, encarando a fantasia branca que também estava sobre o colchão. Ela viu como ele franziu o nariz, então apenas esperou pela pergunta.

— O que é isso? — quis saber.

— Sua fantasia? — ela ofereceu, comprimindo os lábios para não sorrir.

— E eu vou fantasiado do que exatamente? — Draco pegou a roupa e a segurou no ar. Parecia ser uma túnica que um grego usaria, de um ombro só. Mas ela não alcançava seus pés. No máximo a barra ia até a metade de suas coxas.

— Anjo — ela murmurou.

Draco a olhou, pronto para dar risada da piada.

Mas o som ficou preso em sua garganta quando ele viu as asas brancas e felpudas que Hermione segurava em suas mãos, assim como uma aureola.

— Você está brincando.

— Nem um pouquinho — ela prometeu.

— Eu não posso me fantasiar de anjo. Do que é a _sua_ fantasia?

Hermione descruzou as pernas e inclinou até o criado mudo que ficava do lado de sua cama para tirar a sua tiara com chifres. Ela a colocou e pegou o tridente que estava debaixo da sua cama.

Draco ainda não tinha conseguido fechar a boca.

— Você está brincando — ele repetiu.

— Achei que seria divertido — Hermione murmurou e arriscou um sorriso.

— Eu vou parecer um idiota — ele gemeu.

Hermione não recuou. Ela deu dois passos para frente e tocou o pescoço dele, beijando o cantinho atrás da orelha cheirosa.

— Você vai parecer sexy.

— Um anjo não pode ser sexy — Draco argumentou, quase cedendo. Os beijos dela eram mais quentes que o normal sobre a pele fresca e ainda úmida por causa do banho dele.

— Eu te acharia sexy mesmo se você estivesse fantasiado de saquinho de pipoca.

Draco colocou a mão na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto. Mas estava quase na hora da festa e eles não podiam seguir por esse caminho. Hermione terminou o beijo e se afastou para respirar.

— Vista-se — ela pediu.

Draco acabou usando a fantasia de anjo. Havia uma corda que se ajustava na sua cintura e ele estava vestindo sandálias de couro. Ele parecia realmente ridículo e teria duvidado que Hermione o achasse sexy naquilo, caso ela não tivesse apertado sua bunda discretamente enquanto eles desciam pelos degraus da escada.

Ele foi apresentado a todos os parentes dela. Não tinha conseguido guardar o nome de ninguém, exceto dos pais dela. Hermione parecia muito à vontade, sentada no colo dele enquanto respondia à maioria das perguntas e desviava das mais constrangedoras ou perigosas. Todos estavam curiosos pelo tanto de tempo que ela passara longe da família. Achavam que ela estudava em um colégio interno, mas não conseguiam ver lógica no fato dela ter passado o último ano longe sendo que a escola tinha acabado.

Ele não tinha conseguido se concentrar o suficiente para ouvir a resposta dela. Hermione estava balançando de um lado para o outro e aparentemente tinha se esquecido de onde estava sentada. A situação estava ficando um pouco dura para Draco. Literalmente.

Ele segurou os quadris dela para que ela se aquietasse, mas isso apenas pareceu despertar o espírito transgressor que havia em sua namorada.

Hermione aproveitou que eles estavam sentados perto do braço do sofá e deslizou sua mão para dentro da saia de Draco de modo que ninguém visse. Ele colou sua testa nas costas dela.

— Hermiooone — ele grunhiu, tentando afastar a mão ágil dela de seu corpo.

Ela apenas deu uma risadinha, o que não tinha ajudado em nada. Ele não precisava do corpo dela vibrando em cima do seu nesse momento.

— Tudo bem aí, filho? — o tio dela quis saber quando ouviu Draco arquejar.

Esse tio de Hermione tinha sido meio rebelde quando era mais novo, então ele simpatizou com Draco assim que viu a sua Marca. Ele tinha dito que nem todas as pessoas com tatuagens tinham cara de rebelde, mas a expressão de Draco não o enganava. E, na opinião dele, tudo isso era uma boa coisa.

— Sim — Draco disse rápido demais —, eu só preciso dar um pulinho no banheiro.

Hermione deixou escapar outra risadinha.

Ele podia apostar que esse comportamento tinha a ver com o copo de cerveja que ela estava segurando. Não era o primeiro.

Draco deslizou Hermione para o lugar vago do sofá e se levantou rapidamente, murmurando um "com licença" rápido. Não foi fácil chegar até o banheiro escondendo o que estava acontecendo dentro daquela roupa ridícula de anjo, mas foi ainda pior conseguir se acalmar.

Só que, eventualmente, depois de tentar se lembrar das aulas de Poções e dos ingredientes que eles sempre usavam, ele conseguiu.

Hermione não estava no sofá quando ele voltou.

— Lá — o tio dela apontou quando ele perguntou.

Draco seguiu a direção que ele indicava e a enxergou com uma garotinha no colo. Ela sorriu para ele e colocou a menina, que deveria ter uns 4 anos, no chão. A garotinha tinha tranças e foi correndo para a sua mãe assim que seus pesinhos alcançaram o piso. Ela tinha um riso agudo e fofo.

Quando ele se aproximou, foi a vez de Hermione puxá-lo pela cintura.

— Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir pra cama — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Draco riu, achando que ela finalmente tinha alcançado um estado sonolento por causa da bebida.

— Não vai ser mal educado? Seu pai ainda nem cortou o bolo.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar em fazer sexo com você quando você está com as suas coxas de fora — ela confessou baixinho.

Draco arregalou os olhos quando finalmente entendeu o que ela quis dizer com "ir pra cama". Por algum motivo idiota, nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dele que Hermione se sentiria confortável transando na casa dos pais dela.

Para provar o seu ponto de vista, Hermione escorregou as mãos pelas coxas dele e elas sumiram debaixo da saia da fantasia que Draco usava. Mas ela não foi mais além porque sabia que ali, entre os seus parentes e perto de seus pais, não era o lugar apropriado para aquilo. Os polegares dela esfregaram suavemente contra a pele da perna de Draco e Hermione apoiou o seu corpo contra o dele, encostando a sua cabeça no contorno do pescoço cheiroso do seu namorado.

— Eu te amo — ela cochichou contra a pele dele. — E eu acho que bebi demais.

Pelo tanto de risinhos que ela estava dando, Draco tinha certeza.

— Eu vou cuidar de você — ele prometeu.

— Não me deixe fazer nada constrangedor.

Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Tipo ficar enfiar as mãos debaixo da minha fantasia e ficar se esfregando em mim?

Hermione riu de novo.

— Tipo isso.

Mas ela não afastou suas mãos.

Draco a puxou para a cozinha, onde ele poderia encontrar um pouco de água fresca e açúcar. Hermione só estava alegre, não bêbada. Não seria difícil fazer aquilo parar. Pelo menos era o que ele achava. Não conhecia muito sobre bebidas trouxas porque não as tomava.

Na cozinha Hermione se sentou em cima da mesa e Draco se sentou na frente dela em uma das cadeiras. Ele roubou um dos docinhos da mesa que seria levada para a sala na hora de cantar parabéns de forma que ninguém notasse o desfalque e os enfiou na boca dela. Hermione não reclamou.

Ela mastigou os docinhos até sua boca ficar melada e pegajosa e bebeu toda a água que Draco deu para ela. A cozinha estava vazia, exceto quando os tios de Hermione apareceram para pegar a mesa do bolo. Eles saíram com ela e a Sra. Granger entrou.

— Aí estão vocês! — ela disse. Pela sua postura, tinha procurado os dois por toda a casa. Ainda assim não parecia zangada. — Nós vamos cantar parabéns. Venham, venham.

— Estou cansada — Hermione murmurou. — Não consigo abrir os olhos. Preciso de mais docinhos.

A Sra. Granger não demorou para entender.

— Ela está bêbada. — Não foi uma pergunta.

— Sim — Draco confirmou.

A mãe de Hermione apenas suspirou.

— Ela sempre teve um fraquinho por cerveja — suspirou. — Você não pode fazer um feitiço para ela ficar sóbria de uma vez? — perguntou ao Draco.

Ele encolheu os ombros como se sentisse muito.

— As coisas não funcionam assim. — Além disso, ele não conhecia muito bem as bebidas trouxas. Podia não fazer a poção certa. E, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ele nunca tinha sido um aluno exemplar. Era capaz de querer curar a bebedeira da namorada e acabar dando a ela patinhas de rã.

— Acho melhor vocês ficarem por aqui então.

— Eu não consigo me mover de qualquer jeito — Hermione riu.

Draco concordou.

A Sra. Granger saiu pela porta e Hermione olhou para Draco. Os olhos dele nunca tinham estado tão brilhantes que nem agora. Ou o cabelo dele tão liso e pálido. Ela queria comê-lo inteirinho porque ele também estava muito cheiroso.

— Você é tão bonito que dói de olhar — ela resmungou com os olhos cerrados, o que fez Draco rir.

Ele tocou uma das mechas encaracoladas do cabelo dela.

— Idem — disse, mas não cerrou os olhos.

Ele queria olhá-la todinha. Hermione nunca tinha sido muito tímida e contida perto dele depois que eles tinham começado a namorar, mas aquilo era diferente. Draco deu mais alguns docinhos para ela e ele pôde ver conforme os efeitos da bebida iam diminuindo.

O Sr. Granger entrou em algum momento para trazer um pedaço de bolo para eles e cobrar o seu parabéns de Hermione. Ela estava bem melhor, mas ainda não queria se arriscar a andar sozinha. Ele tinha olhado Draco de forma diferente quando o viu rindo e conversando com a sua filha.

Draco estava fazendo massagem nas solas dos pés de Hermione e sempre alternava os movimentos relaxantes com cócegas, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse um pouco.

Quando o Sr. Granger saiu, ele conseguiu voltar a relaxar. Não se sentia bem sobre aquele olhar praticamente vigilante.

Hermione correu o seu pé pelas coxas de Draco e, vagarosamente, o esfregou contra a virilha dele.

Draco a encarou.

— Eu achei que a bebedeira já tinha passado? — ele fez.

— A bebedeira já — Hermione garantiu, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha e não ficando menos descabelada por isso. — O tesão não.

Isso fez com que ele risse alto.

— Finalmente hora de ir pro quarto? — ele perguntou.

Ela gemeu como se estivesse implorando.

— Por favor.

Estava amanhecendo e a maior parte das pessoas já tinha ido embora da festa. Draco nunca tinha imaginado que dentistas pudessem ser tão divertidos, mas lá estavam os pais de Hermione, ainda com as mãos cheias de cerveja, se despedindo dos últimos convidados. Draco pegou Hermione nas costas, sustentando o peso dela ao colocar suas mãos embaixo das coxas macias. Ele subiu as escadas com ela assim.

Ela tinha perdido as suas sapatilhas e o seu tridente durante a noite, mas a tiara ainda estava presa ao seu cabelo. Draco a ajudou ficar de pé e ela empurrou o seu vestido para fora de seu corpo. Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas quando viu que ela estava sem sutiã, mas sua boca se curvou em aprovação.

Depois de correr para trancar a porta, ela andou até Draco vagarosamente e foi tirando a fantasia que ele vestia, peça por peça. Primeiro a aureola e depois as asas e, finalmente, aquele pano branco que ele usava cobrindo tudo o que ela queria ver. Ela não se sentia controladora perto de Draco. Na verdade, ela se sentia meio que livre.

Assim como ele.

Era como se eles fossem dois pontos suspensos do mundo, sem uma história ou dores ou perdas. Era como se tudo o que eles tivessem experimentado no mundo fosse o que um passou junto do outro. Era estranho e delirante.

Era maravilhoso.

Hermione beijou o pescoço dele e Draco a puxou ao seu encontro, sentindo os seios macios dela pressionando contra o seu peito. Ela suspirava daquele jeito que o fazia querer parar de respirar e cheirava a chocolate. Os dedos dele não queriam tocar algo que não fosse ela.

Parecia meio ridículo ignorar a cama que estava a dois passos deles, mas nenhum dos dois achou que fossem conseguir percorrer aquela distância. Draco encostou Hermione contra a parede e levantou a bunda dela para que ele pudesse se encaixar entre as coxas fofas. O cabelo dela estava uma bagunça e ele não podia amá-lo mais.

Hermione prendeu seus tornozelos na parte de trás do quadril de Draco para conseguir ter mais equilíbrio ali em cima e fechou os olhos enquanto o sentia se movimentar contra si. Ela amava esses momentos em que eles eram somados.

Ele também. Draco era péssimo em matemática, mas nada era mais lógico para ele do que ele e Hermione terem sido feitos para ficarem juntos. Eles começaram como opostos e acabaram involuntariamente mudando um ao outro até que pudessem se encaixar como nada mais no mundo. Um tinha se tornado uma pessoa melhor por causa do outro. Isso era o que um despertava no outro.

Draco tinha ido em direção a escuridão várias vezes e Hermione o tinha puxado de volta. Ela nunca tinha feito nada tão horrível quanto ele, quanto a Marca Negra em seu braço, mas isso não mudava nada porque Draco sempre estaria ali por ela de qualquer forma.

Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou o seu antebraço contra a parede para conseguir ter mais impulso. Ela estava com os braços apoiados em seus ombros para ajudá-lo a sustentar seu peso, mas isso não durou muito. Ela fraquejou um pouquinho e murmurou o nome dele farfalhadamente quando Draco aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos.

Ele gozou antes que ela, mas não fez muita diferença. Draco escorregou sua mão no meio dar pernas de Hermione e esfregou aquele lugar que a fazia querer morder seu lábio até que ele sangrasse enquanto beijava os seios dela. Logo depois Hermione seguiu o mesmo caminho que ele já tinha percorrido e eles desabaram no chão, exaustos.

Ela rolou para cima dele, brincando com algumas mechas loiro-esbranquiçadas do cabelo dele.

— Você deveria usar mais as coxas de fora — ela sussurrou.

Ele gostou da sugestão.

— Está combinado — disse, pegando a mão dela para beijar a palma suada.

— Então... — ela começou, meio indecisa — a família Granger está aprovada?

— Você sabe que não tem com a resposta dessa pergunta ser negativa.

Draco tinha gostado da mãe de Hermione, que não o tinha tradado com nada menos do que delicadeza e um sentimento genuíno de carinho. O tio dela era engraçado. Ele não gostava de crianças, mas as da família Granger pareciam ser encantadoras. E o pai dela parecia ser um pouco ciumento, mas nada pior do que isso.

— Mesmo? — ela insistiu.

— Ver a sua família me faz perguntar como seria se nós dois fossemos trouxas.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam. Ele a amar era incrível, mas ela era uma bruxa. Por mais que fosse uma Sangue Ruim, como já tinha sido chamada milhares de vezes, Hermione ainda era igual a ele. Mas o fato de Draco ter aceitado a sua família trouxa... aquilo a deixava sem palavras. Era a coisa mais insana que ela já tinha sentido. Ela queria rir de alívio. Ela sentia vontade de dançar e fazer um boquete nele.

— Isso com certeza ia nos privar de boa parte da diversão — murmurou. Gostava de tudo o que a magia tinha trazido para a sua vida, apesar de nem todas as coisas terem sido boas.

— Eu sei. E eu estou feliz por sermos bruxos. Eu só estou dizendo, Hermione, que ao seu lado eu me sinto como se pudesse ser qualquer coisa — disse, sem deixar margens para que ela pudesse contra argumentar. — Eu te amo.

— Inclusive um anjo — ela murmurou, sem conseguir resistir.

Draco revirou os olhos.

— Inclusive um anjo — concordou.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
